


his HOUND

by Ri-Ryn (Ri_Ryn), Ri_Ryn



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Torture, Psychological Drama, Yandere Izumi, briefly mentioned/ Tachikawa Kei and Yuiga Takeru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Ryn/pseuds/Ri-Ryn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Ryn/pseuds/Ri_Ryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi appreciated the defeat and pain smothering Ninomiya’s face more than he really should have. “Mikumo isn’t the only one lacking here. You still have quite a lot of work to do, Ninomya.” He readied Gimlet, eyes frigid. “Get off your high horse, won’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	his HOUND

**Author's Note:**

> Title: his HOUND
> 
> Author: Ri-Ryn
> 
> Genre: Angst/Drama
> 
> Word Count: 1138
> 
> Rating: M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T
> 
> Disclaimer: World Trigger belongs to Ashihara Daisuke.
> 
> Music: “ Spitfire ” by: The Prodigy and “ The Prodigy & Pendulum Vs Limp Bizkit [Remix] “ (for the fight only)
> 
> Warnings: Bullying, language? Violence/Descriptive-Moderate Torture. Crazy Izumi overprotective of his megane-kohai/protégé. 
> 
> A/N: I just love Izumi as Mikumo’s teacher, because I hate how Kitora and Karasuma and others just tell him he can’t, or it isn’t possible for him yet, or not now, or not ever. That is not what he needs to hear, and who do they think they are saying that to him, anyhow? Hound can be slang for devotee or addict, follower, and let’s face it, Mikumo gives his all for his teachers.

* * *

“I see, thank-you, Izumi-senpai, for your help.” Ninomiya started gathering his papers, filled with newly penned strategies for shooting.

Izumi hummed. “Mhm, no problem, Ninomiya-san.”

Ninomiya tapped the stack. “I hear you’ve taken on Tamakoma-2’s captain.” The elder shooter sniffed dismissively. “He’s still weak, same as the trion girl.” He looked at the younger boy, “Why do you waste your time on him?”

Squad A-1’s shooter frowned lightly. “I’m not _wasting_ anything on Megane-kun, Ninomiya-san. I enjoy watching him struggle.” He leaned back in his seat. “And he’s getting better, he’s smart but overthinks things sometimes. And even if his trion isn’t anything to write home about, it’ll grow still.”

The brown-haired man snorted. “As if any of that is praiseworthy. Hard work hardly wins over natural talent and experience.”

If Izumi had been playful before, he wasn’t now, his glower well set in dark, straw eyes. “Oh, really? Do you think yourself talented, Ninomiya-san?”

The other nodded. “Of course, but I put in the necessary effort as well. The only dissimilarity is that mine will bear fruit, nothing more.”

Izumi came to his feet stretching. “Getting cocky now, are we?”

Ninomiya was confused when Izumi jerked a finger toward A-1’s training room within their mission room.

“How about a match? No bailout.” Izumi smirked, “And pain receptors on. You know what they say, there’s no better teacher than pain.”

His elder cautiously considered the impromptu training. Matches were common between the two without bailout, but never with pain receptors on without the choice to turn them off. However, he couldn’t back down. “I accept.”

Izumi smirked, moving to nudge Kunichika from her handheld game. “Yoh, ya’ hear that Kunichika?”

The girl shrugged him off. “Obviously, get your triggers on and the room will be ready.”

* * *

The automated voice signaled the start. “ **Combat body transfer complete. Battle Ground is City Scape B. Commencing Match 1, Round 1 of 1 between agents Izumi Kōhei and Ninomiya Masataka.** ”

Ninomiya started, triangulating Asteroid into four shots at Izumi’s heart. The other easily retaliated, Hound deflecting them. The younger took off on the roof tops with Ninomiya hot on his heels.

“You don’t run usually, do you, Izumi-senpai?” He shot another round of four shots, tsking when they were again deflected by Hound.

“Viper.” Ninomiya jumped off time to avoid the guided bullets, jumping back as they pursued him on individual trajectories.

Izumi was open, combing two bullets. “Asteroid!”

“Shield.” The bullets burst against the trion shield. “Tomahawk!”

“Damn it! Shield.” Ninomiya gasped at the strength of the bullets, propelling him through a house window and into floor boards. He groaned, activating bagworm and absently trying to turn off the pain receptors before it hit him, they were disabled. There was something wrong here with the entire match situation. What had incited Izumi? Surely not his comments over the weaker border agent he was mentoring.

“I know you’re still alive Ninomiya-san. I missed your heart and head.” Izumi clicked his tongue, house in sight. “Shame.”

The elder grit his teeth. This was difficult with the two of them fighting without support from their operators. He could see Izumi on radar, at a standstill and waiting ten meters away. Why was he idle now? Wait. Masatake bit back a curse, jumping out the window and dashing.

“Meteora!” The explosive ranged bullets raised the house and its surroundings. Izumi frowned, watching the retreating back of Ninomiya. “If you want to turn tail, that’s fine. Hound.” Most of them were dodged but one, clipping is foot and taking it off, earning a cry of pain.

Ninomiya whirled around to retaliate with his own hound before a small Viper shot purposefully grazed his eye. This needed to stop. “Kunichika, bail me out. Izumi is out of control.” His COMM stayed silent. “Agent Kunichika!”

“She isn’t there. Yuu’s running an errand for me while we finish our business, Ninomiya-san.”

Masataka whirled around, damning his carelessness. “This is far enough, Izumi. You’ve made your point.”

Izumi raised a dark blonde eyebrow. “Have I, Ninomiya-san? And what point is that?” Izumi held out his hand, Asteroid forming.

Ninomiya stumbled away, expecting the bullets for him, not his surroundings. Buildings collapsed around him, trapping him and ending his attempt at escape with his damaged leg. Masataka readied Meteora to take both him and Izumi out before the latter was on him.

“Nope! No cheap escapes or hero suicides.” The blonde landed a kick into his side, the strength in his combat body enough to send the other through a house wall a second time. Ninomiya coughed, pain wracking his body.

Izumi walked forward, two Asteroid being forced into a hybrid bullet. He found his target covered in rubble and dust. Izumi appreciated the defeat and pain smothering Ninomiya’s face more than he really should have. “Mikumo isn’t the only one lacking here. You still have quite a lot of work to do, Ninomya.” He readied Gimlet, eyes frigid. “Get off your high horse, won’t you?”

Fear was a new emotion on Ninomiya as Kōhei split the hybrid bullet, settling them just above his head and heart and limbs, the pale green bullets reflected in the other shooter’s eyes. “Gimlet.”

Ninomiya screamed as his trion body broke and cracked, finally exceeding its limit and activating bailout.

“ **Winner, Izumi Kōhei.** ”

* * *

Izumi got off the bed from A-1’s mission room, Ninomiya passed out from mental exhaustion as well as trion depletion. He exited peacefully, point well made.

Kunichika popped her gum. “You over did it, Izumi.”

Kōhei grinned. “And you did as I asked, ignoring him and locking our pain receptors. Too bad he couldn’t land a hit. Pathetic really, considering Megane-kun got stabbed through the arm, abdomen, and leg in his real body.” It was disgusting how the other cried in pain.

Kunichika sighed. “Are you going to take him back to his squad?”

The blonde groaned. “Ugh, he’s heavy, and no. I’m taking him to the common area sleeping rooms. No one’s ever there, I don’t want his squad finding him just yet or anyone really.”

Kunichika tilted her head. “You like Mikumo-kun that much?”

Izumi shrugged. “Megane-kun is Megane-kun, and he’s my student. That’s it.”

Yuu stopped from pointing out how he was a mentor to Ninomiya too, the subtle statement not lost on her. Izumi had never proclaimed himself as Ninomiya’s mentor. It was a one-sided feeling, no-sided after this incident most likely.

Izumi back tracked towards the holding room with beds and the knocked out shooter. “Delete that data and footage, too, before Tachikawa-san or Yuiga come back, will you please?”

Kunichika waved him off, tapping away already. “Yes, yes, just hurry. Mikumo-kun is coming over today for training, remember?”

Kōhei smiled softly to himself fondly. “You wound me, how could I forget about Mikumo?”

He couldn’t.


End file.
